ONE MINUTE MELEE: Saber vs Ryūko Matoi
Saber vs Ryūko Matoi is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 7th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Starring Saber from Fate/Stay Night against Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill Description Duel between two modern-day Anime swordswomen, who will be victorious in a battle of Saber Class against Life Fiber? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Fuyuki City Day-Time The sky was completely clear, and the sun was shining brighter than it seemed to ever have, and plenty of people were inhabiting the locations all throughout the city, with the sole exception of one region in particular, the Suburbs, as inside was the Einzbern Castle in the outskirts of the city. There it was the headquarters for the members of the Einzbern Faction, such as Kiritsugu Emiya, Irisviel von Einzbern, and the Knight of Knights herself, Arturia Pendragon, more commonly known as Saber. Saber was just sitting there in the Bedroom, as she was pondering where the Holy Grail was, until Kiritsugu Emiya walked in. “You know how I want the dream of World Peace, as well as how the Holy Grail will grant me that?” Emiya asked rhetorically, before he said again “Well, there’s this girl who may have that very Holy Grail.” Saber perked up, now wanting to know who this ‘girl’ really was. “May I ask, who this girl is?” Saber questioned, to which Kiritsugu scratched his head in response. “I, think this girl had attended this ‘Honnōji Academy.’ Just can’t recall what her name was” Kiritsugu responded. Saber had an idea of who this girl was, as she had basic knowledge of the Honnōji Academy’s students, but not a whole lot. So she got her raincoat and exited the Einzbern Castle so go and find who she was herself. ---- Honnō City Up at the top of the Honnō City was where a huge amount of students were staying at, and the place that Kiritsugu mentioned, Honnōji Academy. In which the students were going through 999 obstacles in order to not get themselves expelled, and one of the students was the presumed holder of the Holy Grail, Ryūko Matoi. Despite this however, she had no idea that she was rumored to contain said item, and she didn’t even know what it was to begin with. She was just working with the nearly completed 999 obstacles, while making sure to make it on time. “What is with this shit..” Ryūko muttered, as she continued onward. Ryūko ended up collapsing before falling down off the mountain, once she shook it off and got back up, she noticed a WANTED poster. Ryūko had never seen this before, but it listed the following, Arturia Pendragon, $5,000,000 reward. ''Ryūko however didn’t care much about the money, and more about why she’s listed on a wanted poster, then a thought came up ''What if she’s the one who killed Father? Ryūko found this rather doubtful, but she didn’t like to take chances, and ended up taking a trip to the listed location. ---- Edomaeya The listed location on the bounty however wasn’t just Fuyuku City, it was the Edomaeya, where the civilians of the city would get food from the stands, mostly taiyaki. Ryūko just casually busted through the door, trying to figure out where this “Arturia Pendragon” was. As it turned out Saber was just outside the Edomaeya in her raincoat, “I can feel that something is here, something powerful..must be her.” Saber muttered before she entered the Edomaeya. She took note of Ryūko scoping the place, and found her to match exactly the description given. “Excuse me but, about the Holy Grail, I’ll need you to hand that over.” Saber told Ryūko, who managed to see through her raincoat and saw it was the girl on the bounty. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S-UpM7dbcg) “Say what?! You can’t fool me with that disguise!” Ryūko exclaimed before she drew out her Scissor Blades, and ripped apart Saber’s raincoat, in response Saber was now equipped in her armor. “I won’t allow it to fall in the hands of the likes of you, now one last time, hand it ov-” Saber said calmly, to which Ryūko just groaned. “To hell with the Holy Grail!” Ryūko exclaimed, which made Saber furious. And now they wanted to settle this clash of heads the old fashioned way This ‘outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Both Saber and Ryūko charged at each other, with the latter not even synchronized with the Life Fibers yet, so both Saber and Ryūko swung their blades at each other in an attempt to try and best the other in a bladelock. Saber proved to be the stronger one in the bladelock, and as a result flung Ryūko’s scissor blades to the wall of the Edomaeya, before Ryūko got her fists up. “Damn it, the more you yearned for a blood connection!” Ryūko exclaimed before she began to punch the crap out of Saber. Saber however seemed to be wielding something in her hands, but Ryūko was confused as she couldn’t see what she was actually wielding. Saber was actually wielding an invisible sword which she used to slash Ryūko in the chest, causing a minor wound, and Ryūko retrieved her Scissor Blades before Saber dashed at her. “There is something wrong with this girl, I can tell, gotta finish her off now..” Saber muttered as she knocked Ryūko up to the rooftops of the Edomaeya, and she ended up jumping after her, only to see Ryūko was already in the process of transforming. The Senketsu was being attached to her, and it didn’t take long before the Life Fiber and Ryūko synchronized, now granting Ryūko much greater power than before. And ontop of this, the life fiber quickly sealed the wound given by Saber. “Bitch!” Ryūko exclaimed, before she pointed her Scissor Blades at Saber. Saber tried to swing her invisible sword at Ryūko but this time she wasn’t as easily fooled as last time, and she swung the Scissor Blades rapidly at the invisible sword before shattering it, and Ryūko ended up socking Saber in the face causing her to get launched down against the rooftops. Saber was ticked off at Ryūko before getting back up, “From this point onward, my sword shall be with you and my fate shall be with me!” Saber exclaimed before she drew Avalon, in reaction to this Ryūko mechanically extended her Scissor Blade. It had now turned into a Two Handed Sword, as it was now in it’s Decapitation Mode, and both Ryūko and Saber took a swing for it. However Saber didn’t land a decisive strike, which left her wide open for an attack from Ryūko. Which was exactly what she did, repeatedly slicing Saber with the Decapitation Mode Scissor Blades. “I’ll keep fighting and growing stronger..” Ryūko muttered as she went off to collect her reward.. ..had it not have been for the Avalon, within a matter of seconds the wounds received from Ryūko were regenerating until there was no visible injuries what so ever. “Excuse me?” Saber said intimidatingly to Ryūko, before she lunged towards her. Saber managed to land a decisive hit on Ryūko after all, which struck her right in the abdomen, and caused her to kneel down a bit. “Turns out you’ll see what this sword can do after all, it can put people like you down!” Saber exclaimed, but she quickly realized that Ryūko was regenerating from this attack as well. Ryūko then turned to Saber grinning, “Blow it out your ass, bitch! It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than you to stop me!” Ryūko exclaimed before she ended up becoming completely one with Senketsu, Senketsu now began to glow as Ryūko had entered the True Life Fibers Synchronize. Ryūko then immediately began swinging her Scissor Blades at Saber, and while they were managing to do some damage, it was only to Saber’s armor which she repaired with her own energy. Saber then dashed straight back at Ryūko with Avalon in hand, and they both swung at each other with their blades. The counter-attacks caused the Edomaeya to get engulfed in magical energy before it ended up exploding, and it knocked everybody inside far back aways. Saber and Ryūko were also launched slightly, but it was just a few minutes or so, and they quickly regained themselves. However, Saber didn’t want to waste more time with Ryūko so she landed yet another decisive hit, only this time she was able to use a Mana Burst which impacted Ryūko, and causing her to get flung up against one of the buildings in Fuyuki City. Ryūko just shrugged it off, as it was just an added amount of blunt force trauma that the Life Fiber could repair. Ryūko dashed out from the building before kneeing Saber in the groin, and slightly increasing the size of the Scissor Blades before swinging them at Saber once more. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I couldn’t stand by and do nothing” Ryūko stated, before she headbutted Saber up against a lamppost, causing to to fall down to the ground in the process. “That Holy Grail belongs to me..” Saber muttered before she jumped up from the lamppost, only to see Ryūko swinging her Scissor Blades directly at her neck. Saber ended up relying on her honed instincts to get her way out of this, she ducked under the Scissor Blades swing before pushing Ryūko back. Saber then tried to disarm Ryūko a second time, but she ended up uppercutting Saber into the air. “You’re getting too predictable dumbass, humans aren’t as weak as you say they are!” Ryūko exclaimed, despite Saber never having said a word about humans being weak at all, but that would turn out to be the least of her worries as Ryūko transformed into the Senketsu Senjin. Blades were all over Ryūko’s body at that point, and she ended up getting out her retractable claws before leaping up at Saber. “This is bad..” Saber muttered before she tried to swing Avalon for the final time, but Ryūko swiped it with her hand causing it to shatter to pieces. “What’s bad around here is your luck! The bad luck of having to fight me!” Ryūko taunted, before bashing Saber down to the ground with her two hands, Ryūko lightly fell to the ground shortly afterwards. Saber crashlanded, which ended up forming a crater where she hit the ground, but she managed to survive the hit with herself and her armor still in tact. Saber with no other option at that point drew out her best weapon, Excalibur. Ryūko however in her words, she didn’t want to deal with that shit, so she ended up shifting from the Senketsu Senjin to the mix of the Senjin and the Shippu, the Senketsu Senjin Shippu. Ryūko then used the jet propulsion of the Senketsu Shippu to rocket herself throughout Fuyuki City. “That flight is quite pesky” Saber thought outloud before she took chase riding her Yamaha V-Max, which was Saber’s “steed” as a Servant. Saber weaved through the obstacles in her way before she leaped from the Yamaha V-Max directly at Ryūko, with magical energy engulfing Excalibur. Ryūko managed to use the numerous blades surrounding her as a means of defense, as Saber began to swing Excalibur rapidly at her. Ryūko then used the enhanced strength of Senketsu Senjin to knock Saber back down to the ground, getting launched up against the Yamaha V-Max. “Damn it, what is wrong with this girl!?” Saber exclaimed to herself before she leapt off of the Yamaha V-Max, Saber used her invisible air to launch herself back at Ryūko with Excalibur, “STRIKE AIR!” Saber exclaimed before she sliced Ryūko with Excalibur which was also fused with magical energy. Ryūko was launched violently towards another building, but Ryūko just needed for the Life Fiber to regenerate herself once more before she got up. “God damn, that freakin’ hurt!” Ryūko exclaimed, before she entered her deadliest form, the Senketsu Kisaragi. In response to this Saber heaved Excalibur over her head, before it became infused with gigantic amounts of magical energy, making it seem as if it was over 50 feet in length, Saber herself was surrounded in magical energy as well which made her hair flow. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyGFM5CGnoo) “EX- CALIBUUUUUR!!” Saber shouted before she swung what seemed to be her huge brand of light, but was actually made out of directive energy at that rate. “I’m no stranger to attacks like these bitch!” Ryūko exclaimed before she began to use the Rending Scissor. But the Scissor Blades weren’t in it’s normal size, as now it had been increased to a monstrous size as the left scissor blade was now the Final Address Mode and the right scissor blade was the Decommissioned Mode, and they both were swung at Excalibur simultaneously “S.S. NAKED SUN!!” Ryūko exclaimed, before the Rending Scissor and Excalibur ended up making contact. They were caught in a gigantic blade-lock, as they both tried to overpower the other. However, the only thing they ended up overpowering was the very city around them, Fuyuki City. ---- View of Fuyuki City The rending scissor ended up closing and getting reattached right through the entire city, which caused all of the buildings, natural creations, and just about any object to get sliced right in half. The civilians that were living in Fuyuki City were forced to evacuate the grounds before they got sliced or crushed by the debris, but it didn’t take long before the swing would take it’s toll on the city BOOM!! Fuyuki City ended up exploding in a flash of magical energy, which caused Saber to get slightly thrown back a few meters, but for Ryūko she was violently thrown from the ground against one of the fallen debris, causing her heart to burst straight out of her chest upon impact. ---- Remains of Fuyuki City Saber got back up from the attack, slightly dazed from all of that but otherwise still going strong. She ended up seeing Ryūko who seemed to have been slaughtered by the attack, and she walked up to her to see if she really did have the Holy Grail at all. But that wasn’t what she would discover, as the Life Fiber took a hold of Ryūko’s heart right before Saber’s eyes, and it put the heart right back to where it was originally before sealing the wound created. Ryūko opened her eyes back, and she quickly leapt from laying on the floor to standing up right. “H-how is this possible..?” Saber muttered, to which Ryūko just pointed her Scissor Blades which were now back to Decapitation Mode. “I’ll take my own path no matter what anyone else says.” Ryūko stated, before she swung the Decapitation Mode Scissor Blades at Saber’s chest, causing her to pierce straight through it. This time Saber’s magical energy couldn’t do the trick and she fell directly forward to the ground K.O! “Wh-where is that..Holy Grail..?” Saber strugglingly asked, as she was just trying to keep herself conscious. Ryūko just casually turned to her, before flat-out stating “Okay, the fuck is a Holy Grail?” Ryūko asked, as she could clearly tell by that point Saber wasn’t the one. Saber also figured out for herself that Kiritsugu was very wrong about Ryūko having the Holy Grail at all. So it ended up being a pointless battle for both sides, as Saber and Ryūko just casually walked away from each other, Ryūko going back to Honnōji Academy and Saber going back to the Einzbern Castle to say quite a few words to Kiritsugu It was gonna be a long day for both of them, especially due to the charges for the destruction This melee’s winner is.. Ryūko Matoi! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees